Courage on Wings
by Dragon of Courage
Summary: Enjoy my fun!!!!! ::**taigal**:: =P
1. Digidestined on Wings

Hello, I'm on a break. Ya see, I take breaks between interviews. If you see " Courage on Wings," which is actually ma trademark, You'll know it is a break. I hope you enjoy these breaks.

How Does the Digidestineds eat a Resses Peanut Butter Cup?

By Taigal

(How does Taichi Kamiya eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

Tai kicks the cup into the air, then he takes his soccer ball and do awesome tricks with it. When it comes down, he kick the ball to his hair, it sticks there, then the Reese's was caught in his mouth while his soccer ball is still stuck on his hair. Kinda cool, ehh?

(How does Yamato eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

I sometimes have practices, so I set the cup on a little platform, which is very near to the speakers. When the music gets really loud, the cup launches it towards the back. The cup bounces back right into my mouth, but when there's a concert, I locate Jun (because of her hair). When it hits her, she falls down unconscious and the cup still goes straight into my mouth (that's is how powerful soundwaves are).

(How does Daisuke eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

This is Hikari * showing a cute Reese's cup decorated with icing*, and this is Takeru * smashing a cup and ate it*. (Takeru and Yamato comes by and beated him to a pulp.) That kinda hurt, but I like it. *Then he showed another cup that is engraved "Yomato must die!" * (Yomato came back and killed him. He said, "Nobody kills the pretty boy…")

(How does Hikari eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

I set it on the table, I use my "magic" powers and it flew straight into my mouth. Don't tell Tai that I always do it because he'll flip out and die and my parents will freak out and die, too. (Because he's dead.) Boy, I do have problems.

(How does Koushiro eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

He strangely inserts a Resses cup into his new invention, the Duplicator, sorted out the program, and waited. Then there's a ding. The cup comes out, but there is two instead of one. He picked them up and ate it. Very smart, isn't it?

(How does Iori eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

Well, I, um, put my cup on the table, and then use my kendo (kendo, or kendu, I don't really care!) stick – and WACK IT like a bad digimon! I keep on whacking it until the cup gets smashed and then Upamon ate it. Hey, it's worth the fun!

(How does Takeru eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

This is how I beat Daisuke's ass while I eat my cup, I asked Hikari if she can go out with me, then Daisuke got so mad at me that he hit me. I coolly ate my Reese's and then I beat him up and flush his head down the toilet at the boy's bathroom. I came out and Hikari, with twinkling eyes, said, "My hero."

(How does Sora eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

It was a fun night. Tai and me were sitting on the beach. I pulled out a pack of Reese's and showed it to him He nodded and I opened it. Tai took a cup and I took mine, he then intertwined his arm –the one with the Reese's—with mine and we ate our very own cups. Joe walks by and saw us. He screamed and ran away. Both of us twitched.

(How does Mimi eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

Well, I don't have anything in mind, but there was that strange time when I ate a Reese's peanut cup. I was eating it when a car pulled in and I saw Jyou at the passenger seat with his brother driving. I waved hi and then Jyou screamed and told his bro about something. He pressed the gas pedal, the car screeched, and drove off. Odd.

(How does Jyou eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

One-day I was eating a cup while studying a test. I leaned back and fell. I hit my poor head and choked on my cup. I kept on choking when my brother saw me and took me to the hospital. The doctor got it out—even though I am 13 years old at that time and I kind of know all this—and that is how I had the fear of the Reese's peanut butter cup.

(How does Miyako eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

Once I ate a Reese's peanut butter cup and then Daisuke asked me on a date. Strange, He never does that. I said yes and then I ate another. A cute guy in my class asked me out on the date. I was getting excited. Two good-looking guys asked me on a date, all in a day. I worked off my Reese's cup at night, and ate two more everyday. Looking at guys, these stuff works, I get two more dates each day!

(How does Ken (good guy) eat a Reese's peanut butter cup?)

I recorded this moment when I stick a little sign that said, "Arukenimon" on it. I ate the cup with the sign and used many packs of Reese's, labeled them, "dark spire". I stood them up. I then knocked one down and all of them came down like dominoes. I connected the camcorder to my computer and sent it to that spider woman. When she received it, she got pretty pissed with it and destroyed it. Boy, it was fun.

There is no wrong way to eat a Reese's.

Remember to read and Review. I don't really care about flamers. Have fun and thank you, come again.

::peace:: 


	2. Love on Wings

Rejected Titles for Digimon Joan Hsu Normal A 2 185 2001-11-08T02:23:00Z 2001-11-08T02:23:00Z 4 455 2595 K-C Auto Service 21 5 3186 9.2720 0 0 

Yep, I baaaaccccckkkk! I am ready for, drumroll please, "Love on Wings!" Yep, I am weird. Well, Wargreymon7, Tai, Cathy, Lightromon, and me are weird. Well, On with da fic!

Tai: We

Wargreymon7: do

Cathy: not 

Lightromon: own

Taigal: Digimon. Period.

A/N: You know that it takes time to think up titles from the writers and the producers, so let's check it out. The tour of the titles in the trash we found in a garbage dump.

Rejected Titles for Digimon A.K.A Love on Wings

…for Birth of Greymon

Baby Greymon

It's the first Time Agumon Morphed, No, Changed, No, Evolved, No, Shrinka, No Digivoled! (sorry if I got Shrinka wrong.. its Japanese) 

…for Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

Ikkakumon's Hairpin Torture

Iamahairymarineanimalmon's Horny Temper

Joe Fell Off And Died (Digiberry butts in :Hey! Don't kill my Jyou!!!! *Taigal kicks Digiberry's  butt out of the windows98* Digiberry: You're gonna pay Taigal!!!!!!!! *screams (yells [wat the hek]) while falling*)

… for Birdramon Gets Fire Power

Birdramon Gets Fire Power by Constipation

Moltres Gets fire Power (A.N. Yep, Pokemon…)

Birddragonmon gets Tortured…No, Gets Stupid (Digiberry still yelling: DON'T TORTURE BIRDRAMON EITHER!! Taigal: Eh… shut up…)

Author Taigal/Wargreymon7 Gets Really Fire Stupid.

…for Evil Shows Its Face

SkullSatamon Show Its Face

Team Rocket Shows Its Face (Pokemon Again….)

Skinny Guy with Long Arms Showed its Face

…for No Questions Please

No Answers Please

No Problems Please

Please Kill That Six Armed Insect That is Very Scary

Vademon Dies

…for Digi-Baby Boom

Digi-Baby Kabob

Digi-Baby Go bye-bye!

Bye, Bye, Bye! (Uhh, N*Sync?)

Fight at the Primary Village

…for If I had a Tail Hammer

If I had a Heart (BlackWarGreymon's theme)

If I had a Brain (Daisuke's theme)

If I had Courage (Taichi's theme)

If I had a Break, no! A Vacation! (Taigal's  theme)

Stingmon Rocks!

…for Flower Power

Girl Power!

Flower Powder!

Girl Powder!

IamallergictoflowerssaidJoe

…for Enter Flamedramon

Enter the Fiery Tamer!

Enter Fladramon

Enter Flame Dragon Monster

Enter V-monsaysDavishtellmewhathurtsandDavissaideverthingbutmyearlobes

Enter a Dramon where rabid fans girls drool over (And I'm not kidding)

…for Run Yolei Run

Run Forest Run

Run Yolie Run

I'm Gonna Fly Like an Eagle!

There She Goes!

Flamedramon is hot! (Some rabid fans say)

… for Prisoner of the Pyramid

The Night Before, Tai Cries (Kawaii Little Taichi!)

The Day Where We See Two Sora's…TWO SORA'S????!!!! (0.o)

…for the Ultimate Clash

WarGreymon vs. MetalGururumon

One of the Taito Moments (just for Taito fans)(A/N: I'm so not a Taito fan because, its…gay.)

WarGreymon gets ticked off

…for the Duel of Wargreymon

Wargreymon vs. BlackWarGreymon

…for Million Points of Light

Ack! Too much light!

Bokura no Digital World

That's all I have found in the "garbage dump", but I have bonuses just for you because you are actually reading this. (Tamers!)

…for Guilmon Come Alive

The Blue Card (Wait a min. that's an chapter of my other fic!)

Birth of Guilmon

I Created a Digimon?

The Third Goggle Boy *Gasp*

ScarylookingvirusdigimonthatcallsTakatoTakatomon Comes Alive

Heh…That's all folks!


End file.
